leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KazMx/10
Need confirmation The wiki page http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Launcher has the bypass code for the pvp.net launcher on it, something which I (and 2 other people from the comments) see as questionable to have out publically on the wiki page, I've hidden it for now from someone just glancing at the page and was wondering what you think about having it shown. NeonSpotlight 22:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC). TIme Formatting on Wiki Hi Kaz, wanted to trouble you with a problem I've ran into while using the wiki. The server/wiki time is set to GMT 0, and in my settings I've asked it to show all the time in GMT -5 format. However, it refuses to do so. I was wondering if there's a way around that? It's more convenient as I'm sure for most of us to see the time edits were made in the appropriate format rather than having to subtract 5 hrs from it every time I wish to find out what time it was for me when the edit was made. Thanks in advance. --AntiZig 22:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Account Name Hi! I'm the newest member of the wiki and I see my favorite nickname is already taken. Is there any chance of deleting inactive acc's or changing its names? I would like my nick back. Ty and sorry for the inconvenience. Upcoming champions pages Hey I was wondering for the sake of keeping vandals at arms length, can you guys lock the upcoming champion pages once they are created so they are only possible to be edited by registered users? --AntiZig 21:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hey there, I already had semi-protected those pages, but it kinda bugged out. Are you sure you want me to make it so only Admins can edit it?.Sam 3010 21:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I kinda had Registered Users in mind, but I guess admin only works too... --AntiZig 21:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Another Promotion *User:Texas Snyper has gotten enough votes to become a Rollback User. Sam 3010 13:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Category Pages for Images Can you take a look at the category pages with images rendering? It comes up with white background, I'm not sure where this has to be edited but it needs to match the rest of the current wiki skin. You can take a look at this one http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Chinese_Skins --AntiZig (talk, contribs) 15:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Individual pages for champion abilities I don't know if this is the correct area to make a request, but OH WELL. HERE GOES I would like to see sub-pages for champion abilities that go into detail how each of them work, what they can and can't do, and have room at the bottom for people to comment specifically on each of these abilties. As it is now, a champion's abilities are only listed with the barest of information on the champion's own page. N0Lif3 23:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Of course, give me your FB name. Also I am making a blog to show that we are "hiring" people to help us run he FB page, I won't because I don't like using FB very much. Is this ok? What else can we add there. Sam 3010 22:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :NVM your name, just accept me on FB. Moderator Make the Moderator Changes happen, I beg you! Sam 3010 18:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :The one of the forums. Forum:Modifying the Moderator group Hi all, I like Kaz's idea of a new "moderator" usergroup, but the rights in it seem kind of pointless. Basically, it is just block/protect/delete. I was thinking, what if we replaced the current rights with: *block *commentedit *commentdelete *commentmove *editprotected *noratelimit *move-subpages *movefile *suppressredirect They haven't been implemented, and the current gorup isn't worth it. No CR-Date anymore? I agree with you, with the removal of the cr-date on the champion's page. I clears up space for maybe adding "high-level" attributes. Sam 3010 23:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, I agree, what kinds of attributes you have in mind? - KazMx (Message me! ) 23:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:FB Page Ok, SpiderBoy Razban has asked me to add him, and I asked him to post three messages for the FB page, I think he will be good at that. Sam 3010 15:11, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ok then you should talk to him. Also I don't really like the area on the Sale Box, the images and are for names is too small, I know this is because it has 6 things for sale on this "semiweek". But do you think it could be changed after this week to make the space larger? Sam 3010 15:25, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Maintenance Take a look Special:Dead End Pages --AntiZig (talk, ) 12:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Template colors Hi Kaz! One user this morning brought up an issue with some template colors we are using on the wiki: if the Monobook layout is activated in the preferences some text is mostly unreadable. While the wiki itself is basically designed for a dark background (eg, the items icons look out of place with a white background), we should at least make it readable in that layout. Are we able to change the css style used based on the user preferences ? --Zelgadis87 12:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) FB Council Hi. I would like to join the FB Council. I did the task Sam 3010 asked me to do and he told me to speak with you. So, do you still need help with the FB page? Thank you Spiderboy193 21:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Editing the Blog Could have left me with a comment, now couldn't you :P ? Thanks though, I was a little pressed on time. Separate Ability Pages *They shouldn't. There isn't enough information for each ability to make a page worth of features, it is like trying to make one page for every rune. There won't be discussion on any of these pages if we make them separate. I, as a new player, would only look at one page per champipon when trying to get an impression of a page. The Ability Details page for every champion is not even visited by the editors right now; do you really think they will be looking at one page per ability? :If any of these arguments convice you, be aware that I already have to: #Direct a video to get the footage. #Edit the video with Sony. #Convert them to Gif. #Upload them. #In any of these steps there are always problems I have to fix. #I am not getting any help yet when editing the abilities overview, nor the specifications so I am doing them. I WON'T continue this project AT ALL, if I also have to create one page per ability without any kind of remuneration, which I know ou can't provide. That's all. Sam 3010 16:55, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ... Edit: Read the previous message again, taking into account that there are 70+ champions and that I am mad. Sam 3010 17:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Lee Sin Hi Kaz. I was wondering if Lee Sin should be an upcoming champion on the table of champions since Riot released a sneak peek. Technology Wizard, LoL Wikia Rollback Editor ai template Hi Kaz. I wanted to ask, could you add an optional alternative name to the ai template? In patch histories I'm running into a lot of abilities that had different names than they have today. In trying to preserve the information, I'm trying to keep those original names around, but using ai becomes problematic, since there's often no images for abilities with that name and the name just links to general hero page, instead of specific ability it was renamed to. So, if you could add an option, similar to ci template, where you can optionally specify an alternate name to show on the link that would help a lot. --AntiZig (talk, ) 12:44, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : Are you planning to do this sometime soonish? If not I'll be forced to stick my dirty hands into there. --AntiZig (talk, ) 17:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) User: Nystus Hey Kaz. I just wanted to bring to your attention that Nystus has not had a good attitude towards me starting today. Before I didn't even know the guy, but today I've have seen nothing from him but oppose everything about me. He deletes all of my edits and I also just noticed that he commented on my nomination for moderator and said "I hate everyone by default". Please see if you can talk to him and tell him to stop trolling everything I do to help the wikia. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor :I run on logic, not sugar-coated cupcakes; if you've a problem with me, you take that problem to me 00:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I have news for you, I don't talk to people that look for nothing but to instegate problems. If you have your own personal problems, you can find someone else to rage on since you seem like you run on negativety. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor :::Well, it seems that both of you resolved the issue. - KazMx (Message me! ) 14:44, March 28, 2011 (UTC) JavaScript Do we even use Wikia/Common.js for anything? 'Cause through my extensive Googling/tinkering and utter lack of JavaScript knowledge, I have managed to enable auto-refreshing...go me... 02:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC)